A New Age
by Heaven Gliders7765
Summary: Bella is kidnaped at the age of 4 and later becomes the ruler of a new age of vampires. Who is by her side. What can these new vampires do? Find out and enjoy. This is my first crossover of sorts
1. Chapter 1

Twilight did not happen with Bella but Angela is in her and Renee are still together and have another daughter.

Prologue:

I remember when I was taken away from my mother and father for setting a kid on fire with nothing but my hand. I was 4.

I remember waking up in a white room with matching clothes and shoes after being in a freezing tube for so long. I was 6

I remember when people in white coats called me Adam even though I am a girl and it wasn't my name. I was able to easily wield my fire abilities while needles were jammed into my arm. I was 8.

I remember meeting a little girl called Eve. I had snuck out my room when I heard screaming. I melted the door and saw the girl laying on the bed shacking and crying. I climbed in her bed with her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. " Don't worry. I will protect you." The next day I was able to create a shield between us and the scientist when they found out I was out of my room. I was 10.

I remember when Eve, who I later discovered her name to be Rosalie, found out she had the ability to control minds and a mean glare that she used when we were with the scientist. We were later feed a dark red liquid. It tasted metallic,but soon enough I couldn't get enough. They tried the same with a darker kind of liquid which we both spit back up. We became stronger and faster, also we had inhuman hearing. Then I found out it was blood. I stopped drinking it but it made my powers fade after 3 weeks. I was 12.

I remember when I found out we were under a city. I traveled through the tunnels and came across two men talking. " So how are Adam and Eve doing?" One man asked. The other got excited like a kid on Christmas. " It's amazing I tell you. They are acting up a bit but they will soon see it is for the better. They will be the best generals the world has ever known and if they get out of hand we will just have to start all over." To say I was mad wasn't even beginning to described what I was feeling. I rushed back to Rose and told her to not give any more results. I also snuck back out to get blood to last us months. Which will put their testing behind schedule. 5 weeks later we made a deal with the scientist and they were only allowed to do 2 test per day instead of 16. I was 14.

I remember when I meet the others like us some tried to challenged me but were easily defeated without my powers. Some tried to suck up to me by getting my food at lunch, cleaning my shoe etc. while the rest never said a word to me and kept their head down in submission. I hated it. I was 16.

I remember when I first met Kate. She was new and fairly old for her to be a beginner. She made her way up the ranks quickly and challenged me as soon as she could. She was a challenged, but she finally on her knees in front of me with a sword and gun pointed at her. After that we became friends. Rose also liked her and tallied about girly thing when I wouldn't. Rose has been coming out her shell more now that Kate and I were here. I finally made the decision to take the the laboratory and the town over. Kate and Rise agreed just like of the other teens. We quickly locked every human up and and celebrated and laughed about how they thought we would work for them. The first time I walked out into the sun I smiled. I did not burn or sparkle or gave out any hint I was not human. I was 18.

I am Isabella Swan, ruler of a new age of vampires, and I have not aged a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight and Harry Potter crossover idea:

Chapter 1: 3 years later

Rose walked into a small office that had dark blue walls with pictures of her on the desk. In one picture was a child that looked at least 3 years old. The child had blonde hair , brown eyes and pale skin. Rose looked around the room as she caught the sent of summer breeze and a grassy field. She walked towards the opposite direction and quickly turned around to see the child from the picture try to leave. Rose grabbed the girl and started to tickle her. " Mommy stop" the child gilled out.

Rose set down the child and ruffled. " That is enough hide and seek for now. We must get home to greet your momma." The girl quickly left the room calling her to hurry up. Rose just chuckled and rushed after the 3 year old.

Once she made it to the house she saw the small girl in the arms of a 18 year old girl like herself. Her dark brown hair and toned body went with the weapons around her waist and scars that we're showing because she was wearing a short sleeve. Rose then felt herself wrapped in a big hug. "How have you've been Rose?" "Just fine, Bella. Mira go see if your aunt Kate is inside." Mira nodded and ran into the peach colored house they stood in front of.

"I've got good news." Bella said as she still listened to Mira run into the kitchen to find Kate. "Kate has found a mate in a witch. The girl accepted and also is glad she could keep her powers."

One of the things that they found out in the past 3 years was that was that they weren't really dead. Their hearts still beat but much slower and quite. They also found out since they weren't dead they could have children and don't have to turn anyone. Another thing is while they do not have hard skin they can heal in a matter of seconds. They could sleep and could only drink human blood. Most of the teenagers were mates to each other and they have just recently found out that their was a already vampire royalty or something.

"That's great. That's another person to add to our little group." Rose said as she walked into the house. She saw Kate sitting in the living room reading to Mira as her breathing even out. Once the small child was fully asleep, Bella picked up Mira and mouthed thank you before taking the sleeping princess to her room.

"I hear you have a mate." Rose said as she sat on the couch opposite of Kate. Said girl just smiled at the mention of having a mate. "Her name is Hermione. She is an excellent witch and also was at the top of her class at her school. I don't know much about magic but I'm sure she could teach me about it. Kate said with dreamy eyes. "Wake up sleepy head or do you want me to take you to bed too." Bella said as she sat down next to Rose. Kate shook her head as she got up and went to get some blood to drink. "So where is she?" "Finding a way to nicely break up with her boyfriend and tell her friends she was leaving." Kate growled the first part.

"I think we should move." Bella said out of the blue. "Why?" Rose asked as she turned towards Bella. "2 reasons. 1. I think we have to make better connections. Yes we have money but we are going to need more than that. 2. Someone would have noticed that this town turned into a ghost town in 3 years. People are bound to be worried." Kate nodded "I will announce it to the others. What about the humans?" Bella sighed. "Burn them with the town. Except for the little ones." Kate nodded and left the house. "So where are we going?" Rose asked. "Forks, Washington.

* * *

**A couple days later:**

Bella, Rose, and Mira drove in the car after they got out of the airport in Seattle. The others would come a few days later after they set up camp in the forest. "Darling once we are settled do you want to go for a walk in the woods?" Rose asked. Mira nodded as she looked outside the window to see nothing but the green on the trees.

Bella then caught a sent and groaned. "Baby what's wrong?" Rose asked looking worried. "Vampires." Was all she said and Rose glared. "We'll deal with them when we ask to use their territory." Bella just nodded her head and texted Kate and Hermione.

Hermione was easily accepted and turned and very well liked. She was very resourceful when it came to magic. She helped out with the human children and made sure to not let them watch the burning of their home by casting a sleeping charm on all of them.

Once they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks.' Bella was thinking of ways of escape. Rose was thinking of was to protect Bella and Mira. And Mira was thinking of her walk she was going to have soon enough.

* * *

Bella decided to join them on her girls walk or rather run. Bella felt calm watching Rose and Mira play in these woods that felt like home bur also dangerous. They were minding their own business when they crossed the creek without ease. All of a sudden two wolves or rather lager than wolves appeared in front of them. One with brownish color and the other with a light color. Both of the growling angrily. Rose quickly moved in front of Mira only to have Bella move in front of her.

"Your shifters right? We didn't mean to intrude on your land. We'll leave right now." One stepped up behind a tree and shifted. He came back with a pair of shorts and no shirt. "Who are you and why do have an immortal child." He said in a calm but angry voice. "We are just here to live here for a bit. We knew nothing of your territorial line." Bella said calmly. "Are you trying to get us all killed? For what because you couldn't have a child of your own?"

"Look, my daughter is different. We're different." Rose said gesturing to the three of them. "Like my mate said we are going to leave and mind our own business."

"I can't let this go. I have to call the Cullen's." The teenager said and reached for his phone. "Bella quickly tapped into his mind,( new ability) and erased all memories of his and the other wolves he was connected to. Both man and wolf were paralyzed,but not for long. Bella canceled out their scent and all three of them ran back to the house.

" What the Hell, Bella. Why didn't you check this area before moving us here?" Bella looked down to the floor in shame. What she did was out of selfishness. "My parents are here."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

**Kate POV:**

Kate was waiting at the luggage returned with her mate and the rest of the vampire coven. Since they were such a large group the security approached them many times out of concern of the public safety. When everyone finally got their bags they headed outside to she 4 limos waiting for them. They have gain a lot of money over the years from the bank accounts from the scientist. That's how they paid for everyone's tickets. 20 teenagers and 20 kids from Florida to Washington was a lot of cash.

Ten people to each limo and they were off. Hermione rested her head on Kate's as she takes in a slow breath. "What do you think this new camp sight is like? She asked looking at most of the sleeping children while the others were watching a movie. Kate shrugged and was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Hello" Kate answered. _'Kate, hey where are you?' _It was Bella. "We're heading your way." The was a pause. _'Kate we have a problem. I didn't scout the area. There are old generation vampires here also shifters. You need to cover your scents quickly.' _Kate groaned and told Bella she would talk about her scouting skills later. She then called the leaders in the other 3 limos and told them to cover their scents.

"Hermione love, Do you mind putting up wards for the camp." Hearing the conversation between Kate and Bella she was already thinking of what wards to put up. "Sure, it will be fun." Soon the limos stopped at their destination and were given the money. Everyone carried or shelled their luggage threw the forest until they felt the scenes on their leader. "Hey guys." Bella said jumping out of a tree. Soon after Kate lunged for her and the two of them began to fight.

Everyone settled down around them to them go at it for the umpteenth time. Hermione quickly set up wards around them and then sat down to subdue the urge to help with the fight. She could Rose was having the same problem. A few punches and kicks later both of them were out of breath but only one was standing. "Good fight today. I needed that." Bella said walking away to the tent set up for her. Hermione rushed to Kate side and helped her up. "Man I needed that." She said in a low breath. "Don't see the need why you two need to fight every time you guys are away for sometime."

Kate shrugged. "So Hermione are the little ones going to school? Hermione asked leaning against her mate. "Yes I have forged all their documents and legal papers. We are now know as the HeartStrings." She announced to everyone. Soon there were cheers and laughter all around. "What if someone asks about our parents?" One the little ones said. "The ones not in high school will say that they have to ask us. Everyone else will say that the oldest sister, me, got inherited custody and money from your adoptive parents." Everyone agreed.

There were many pre-schools ,elementary schools, and only a few high schools around. Hermione, Kate, Rose, and Bella will be going to Forks high with a few others while everyone one else went to different high schools. Mira will be going to the closest school to Forks high with a few kids a will be going to the others preschools and elementary schools in the area.

Once everyone was settled for the after noon. 9 of the older teens including Bella, Rose, and Kate went to go get the cars they will need to drive everyone to school.

**The Cullens**:

Alice sat with Jasper one the couch watching TV when she saw pictures running threw her head. But as soon it began it was over. "What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked concern. "We need a family meeting now." No later than a few minuets the whole family, wolves included were in the family room. "Alice what did you see?" Edward said sitting next to Angela. And their daughter Amber standing right between them.

"I had a short vision with new people coming to school. They were like us but different." "Different how? Esme asked. "They drink human blood and also they don't seem to be nomads. Also they have hearts beats." Everyone looked shocked. "Was there anything else." Carlisle asked a bit worried. Alice was silent for a moment. "I hear a child's laughter in the forest." Everyone gasped. "Could it be another immortal child like Amber?" Angela asked. Alice shrugged. "Edward I want you to try to get a read on them. If they try to get drink from any body bring them here quickly as possible. Jacob do you mind doing patrols? Good. Also while at school don't scare them." Carlisle said dismissing everyone.

"Aunty Alice, what will happen if the laugh belonging to the child is not like me?" Amber asked worried. "I don't know little one I don't know."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Trying to think. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
